


The Fiirst Tiime II Saww You

by mood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mood/pseuds/mood
Summary: A quick cute little Erisol fanfic written from both points of view! Originally posted on FanFiction a few years back.





	The Fiirst Tiime II Saww You

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this and posted it on FanFiction in 2014, haven't changed anything except for some grammatical errors. Also Sollux's quirk is modified so that this is easier to read.

_**The Fiirst Tiime II Saw You.** _

The First Time I Saww You.

_**We were iin kiindergarten.** _

Wwe wwere in jk.

_**You were paiintiing somethiing.** _

You had been buildin' a towwer.

_**The paiint spiilt and got all over my buiildiing.** _

You threww some of the towwer blocks at my paintin'.

_**You were an iidiiot.** _

You wwere an idiot.

_**IIn grade eiight you were iin my class.** _

In grade eight wwe wwere the same class.

_**You dyed your haiir with a streak of purple. II thought iit was cute.** _

You avvoided wwords that you lisped on. I missed your lisp, I thought it wwas cute.

_**You always hung out wiith Vriiska. II was jealous.** _

You wwere alwways wwith Araidia. I wwas jealous.

_**IIn grade ten we got iin a fiight when II tried to stop you from helpiing Feferii.** _

The twwo of us got in a fight wwhen you wwouldn't let me help Fef.

_**II was mad at you.** _

I wwas mad at you.

_**We diidn't talk agaiin untiil grade twelve.** _

The next time wwe spoke wwasn't until grade twwelvve.

_**II miissed you.** _

I missed you.

_**II left a valentiine's giift on your desk, iit was a toy seahorse. II found a toy bee on miine.** _

I got you a toy bee for vvalentine's and left it on your desk. On my desk, I found a cute toy seahorse.

_**II stopped by your locker two days later. II don't know why II diid iit.** _

You wwere at my locker a couple days later. I don't knoww wwhy.

_**You diidn't say anythiing.** _

Neither of us spoke for a wwhile.

_**II broke the siilence. II don't know how II got the courage to say what II diid.** _

You asked me on a date.

_**You saiid yes.** _

I said yes. I couldn't believve you had asked.

_**We went on a lot of dates after that. II liiked them.** _

The twwo of us wwent out a lot. It wwas nice.

_**One day you walked up to my locker and diidn't say anythiing for a biit.** _

I wwent to vvisit you at your locker. I wwant to ask something but I got nervvous.

_**You asked me to be your date to prom.** _

You said yes.

_**Prom was fantastiic.** _

Prom wwas magical.

_**We dated after hiighschool.** _

Wwe continued to date after that.

_**II was happy.** _

I wwas happy.

_**We went out to diinner one day.** _

You took me out to dinner for a date and told me you had something important to ask me.

_**II proposed.** _

I said yes.

_**The Fiirst Tiime II Saw You...** _

The First Time I Saww You...

_**Walkiing down the aiisle...** _

Standing at the altar...

_**II knew that...** _

I kneww that..

_**II love you Eriidan Ampora.** _

I lovve you Sollux Captor.


End file.
